I'll always love you
by Emily Malfoy05
Summary: Was it really all over? Would Draco give up everything they had built together? No, they just needed to try.


I'll always love you 

'I'll always love you, Harry...'

Harry was crying. His heart had just been broken into a thousand pieces. How could this be happening? He had fought so hard! Why couldn't Draco just see it? Draco had told him that he would never leave him! But he had to do it. He had said that he didn't have a choice, but Harry knew that was rubbish; he had a choice. Draco was just too afraid to try.

Harry looked in his eyes; they were full of tears too. Harry knew that it was the hardest thing Draco had ever done, but for Draco, it was necessary. Harry wanted to tell Draco that everything was going to be all right, but there was no point of fooling himself.

Harry touched Draco's hand, it was trembling.

How much Harry wanted to kiss Draco now, to comfort him, to make him feel special.

Draco was staring at his feet, ashamed of what he was trying to do. He had hurt the person that loved him the most, and the problem was that Draco loved him in return.

Harry stepped a bit closer and hugged him, but it didn't feel right. It was all bound to end, wasn't it? How could they be together, now that Voldemort was gaining power again, now that the battle between good and evil had begun? But Draco wasn't evil like a Death Eater; he wasn't a part of the war. Draco was a person who could love, and he was also a part of Harry that couldn't just vanish.

Another tear rolled down on Harry's cheek. How many tears did he have to spill, to make Draco see that it wasn't over yet? How hard did he have to try to make Draco believe in them?

Was it just all wasted time: all the moments they shared, all those fantastic experiences?

Harry wiped the tear away on Draco's cheek, and in a soft voice he began to speak.

'I'm not denying that it will be hard, probably the hardest thing we'll ever do. But we have to try, Draco, we need to give it a chance. Look at me darling. You know I love you, more than anyone. You know I'm a fighter, and I'll fight for you, no matter what. I won't give you up. You're the reason for me to stay alive, to defeat all evil. You're what keeps me sane through all this madness. Without you, I would be nothing.'

'Harry, don't make this harder than it already is. Please.'

'It will be hard, whatever choice you make.'

'Harry, please. I know this is the right thing to do. It's the _only_ thing I can do! You don't know what it's like to be me.'

'Then tell me.'

'Harry...'

'Draco, I know you don't want to give this up. You know it's not what you want, just listen to your heart. Don't fight it. I'll be here for you, even in the hardest of times.'

'You know I'll always love you, right? You know it's the only thing I can do.'

'If you love me, then you would let us be together, and you would go through it with me beside you. And I want that, more than anything else. I want to support you, and I want to catch you when you fall. I want to make you feel better when everything goes wrong. You have to let me be part of you life. You won't stop me by letting me go, and it definitely won't protect me.'

'But it's the only choice I've got! Don't you understand? I CAN'T BE WITH YOU! It's just impossible. Accept it! You don't know what they're like; you don't know what they could do to you.'

'I'm not scared.'

'I know you aren't, and maybe that's just foolish...'

'Maybe it is.'

There was an uncomfortable silence. They just stood there, staring at their feet, only on step away from each other. Harry was searching for words that could make Draco realize that he was handling it wrongly.

'Draco...'

'Harry, stop it! I don't want to hear it!'

'Why, Draco, why do you want to push me away so badly?'

'Because I don't want you to get hurt because of me!'

'I'll get hurt anyway, and besides it wouldn't be your fault. I would do everything for you, yes, also getting hurt. That's how much I care about you.'

'You don't know what you're saying. Think about it first, and then you'll see that I'm right. It's just not worth it.'

'So, you want to go through this all by yourself. You want nobody around to support you and comfort you? Maybe _you_ don't know what you're saying...'

'Harry, do you really want this?'

'Haven't I made that obvious already?'

'We can try.'

'See? I knew you felt the same as I do. You don't want to give up either.'

'I just want to try.'

'Oh, you know I love you, Draco.'

'Yeah. I love you too, I guess.'


End file.
